


Sub Rosa Suspenders

by Riathel



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: (But the sex is ridiculous kink bs), Established Relationship, Lingerie, M/M, Overhearing Sex, Secret Relationship, UNIT just wants them to stop fucking on UNIT property
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:02:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22479889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riathel/pseuds/Riathel
Summary: The Third Doctor has a lingerie kink, and the Master indulges him. Several members from UNIT overhear, without context, and come to wildly divergent conclusions.
Relationships: The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), Third Doctor/The Master (Delgado)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	Sub Rosa Suspenders

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a 200-word ficlet, but it spiralled out of control because, well, _Three in lingerie._ The first chapter is limited to 300 words, but the next chapters will, undoubtedly, be longer.

“I know you’ve done this _deliberately_ , something I thought might have been beyond even _you_.”

Benton perked up when he heard the angry burst from the Doctor’s lab. He had been taking a shortcut to get to Yates’ office, and the quickest way was through the science wing (even though the Doctor was intolerably curt if he saw any unauthorised guests.)

He seemed to be in one of those moods today, carrying on like a cat in the street, ranting and raving at anything. “Yes, it’s all _quite_ clear now — to humiliate me, no doubt,” continued the Doctor, all sharp enunciation and aggression, “your usual, charming M.O.”

“My dear Doctor,” responded another muffled, male voice — a rare guest! “It’s your predilection — not mine. I’m merely the humble conduit to indulge your little—”

“Why deliver it _here?!_ For pity’s sake, man, I don’t want—”

“You said it was the new Earth fashion,” his guest purred, interrupting just as good as he’d gotten, obviously the winner of this little argument. “How was I to know—”

“Utilising a bit of damned common sense for once in your lives?”

His guest’s volume dropped so far that it was, at first, inaudible, a few short words missing before Benton’s ears caught up: “...no one came to any lasting harm.” The man paused. “And you look rather fetching in pastels. Especially green.”

There was a prolonged silence, then a greatly mollified, “I do, do I?” from the Doctor.

“Certainly. Brings out your silver.” A huff of sudden laughter, Benton couldn’t be sure from whom, and the man continued: “Let’s get dinner at the club and I can show you how much afterwards.”

Benton doubled-back quickly to avoid any awkward encounters with the Doctor and his strange friend. Best not to step on the Doctor’s tail.

**Author's Note:**

> You know the drill: [tumblr](https://riathel.tumblr.com), chat to me about male lingerie because good god DAMN there's some lovely gear out there. Also, the Best Enemies discord server, always open: invite here.


End file.
